The Ra-Damn Bookcase
by KSistern777
Summary: Bakura gets a booboo, but at least he can always count on his hikari. Cutesy tendershipping!


**hey guys, i was watching this youtube video and this little one-shot popped in my head. it was actually a Yami Yugi montage, i saw a picture of Yugi hugging Yami and Yami was blushing. my thoughts came rapidly, **_**cute, Yami's blushing, the Hikari's always comfort their hurt Yami's, wonder if Ryou would do that for Bakura, wonder if Bakura would let Ryou all him 'Kura.**_

**it get's weird sometimes...**

**anyway, here's the link**

**www . youtube watch ? v = PQmVn - rl 4 Pg & feature = related**

**no spaces of course.**

**and if that doesn't work go to Youtube, (obviously) and look up, "Yami Yugi Numa Numa."**

**that should do it.**

* * *

"OW RADAMNIT!"

"What's wrong 'Kura?" Ryou called from his place in the kitchen. He and Bakura had been watching one of the thief's several horror movies. After he declared he was hungry, Ryou went to go make some popcorn. Bakura kept going on about being out of popcorn until Ryou decided he was going to make it the old fashioned way, on a stove top.

Bakura usually only shouted like that when he was frustrated._ Well,_ thought the younger,_ he can't be fixing anything, I locked up all of his tools after the last time. But what could have possibly gone wrong in the five minutes that I've been gone?_ Ryou asked himself.

"'Kura, what happened?" the younger silverette asked again after receiving no answer. He turned the corner to see Bakura splayed out underneath the bookcase they usually kept by the TV. Thankfully it was book side up so they didn't have to worry about picking up five dozen books. Only Ryou's books which were kept exclusively on the top.

"What on earth are you doing?" cried the Brit. His favorite book, The Tales of The Brothers Grimm, was bent in such a way that would wreck the spine.

"It's too bloody bright outside! You know this is your fault for not getting the curtains like I told you to!" shouted the pissed off spirit. He was really irritable since Ryou had hidden his knives.

"But how the Hell did you get yourself in this predicament! Besides, I was getting the bloody curtains today!" countered Ryou loudly.

"The sun was causing glare on the TV! I had to do something about it!"

"So you were gonna cover the damn window with a bookcase and in the process break your legs?" asked the smaller man in disbelief.

"No! I just wanted to see the friggin' movie that's what! And nothing's broken, thanks for asking," replied Bakura, calming down a little.

"Then why did you cry out?" asked Ryou, worry taking over.

"Your bloody bookends that you keep on the top sliced open my hand!" Bakura lifted his right hand to show Ryou his cut and bleeding limb.

Ryou gasped and quickly ran from his spot at the doorway to Bakura's location on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," apologized Ryou over and over again. He took Bakura's hand in his and started kissing the scabbing over wound. Bakura blushed.

Ryou always showed Bakura a lot more concern than he was accustomed to. To him, if someone was still bleeding, they weren't dead yet.

Ryou grasped the bookcase that was no doubt bruising the older man's legs. He picked it up, with great difficulty albeit, but still managed to push it against the window. Bakura watched his Hikari's amazing show of strength. At least, amazing for his Hikari.

"Ry-" Bakura was silenced by his Hikari's fingers. The smaller man had managed to sit in front of him and curl his legs behind the Yami's back. He kissed the officially dried and scabbed cut again, then hugged the man he lived with. Bakura embraced in return but still had rosy cheeks. Ryou giggled.

"Don't ruin the bloody moment, Hikari."

* * *

**i apologize everyone, apparently I've caught Ifrit's unbearably irritating ability to post incredibly short fics.**

**(Ifrit: HEY!)**

**well it's true! it's ridiculous how short they are!**

**oh, by the way, my dear little Ifrit corrected this for me several times, (i kept making changes) make sure to thank her! sorry if the characters were too OOC!**

**bbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**(Ifrit: You spelled it wrong...)**

**oh shoosh you!**

**_This used to be on Ifrit's profile, but since it'll be deleted I decided to post the old reviews on here._  
**

**_Thanks random anon!_**

**_Neko: Lol that's soooo kawii_**

**_Thanks some more someone else_**

**_Atem-Fan4eva: cute, i liked it. bakura uder the bookcase and ryou and the two argueing. i was laughing, and i enjoyed it! it was great!_**

ps: i watched that parody. it was cute, though i fell in love with the numa numa song. ive been listenin to that song for a year now! XD

**_Thank you popular person!_**

**_Lady-Gaga: ahaha, too cute! Funny as well! Great job!_**

**_That was it, I'm not popular..._**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
